Hogwarts reads the epilogue
by lauretteHP
Summary: In Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts Umbridge finds a interesting text labeled: 19 years later. So of course she read it to the whole school. See what happens when the students at Hogwarts learns about the future.
1. Reading

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the school all sat in the great hall wondering why Umbridge had asked them to come down her a Saturday morning.

"What do you think she want?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know… Make our lives miserable!" Answered Harry with disgust.

"Hem… Hem… This morning I found a note and a little text in my office that I would like to read to all of you. The note said that this text is from the future and that I should read it to the school plus some guests that I have invited" Umbridge said in a very girly voice.

Suddenly everyone started to whisper to their friends. A text _from the future_? Was that even possible?

But all the whispers stopped when the doors to the great hall opened and in walked all the Weasley's who wasn't at school (except Percy), Remus, Tonks, Fleur Delacour and a big black dog.

They all walked over to the Gryffindor table and Umbridge started to talk again.

"I am going to read this to all of you now that all the guests are here," she said and started to read the mysterious text.

**19 years later**

"So this is 19 years in the future" Hermione said a little surprised.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the**

**first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the**

**little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great**

**sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled**

**like cobwebs in the cold air. **

Everyone smiled fondly. They all loved the first September where they could go back to Hogwarts.

**Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys**

**the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the**

**red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Awwwww…" All the girls cooed, the boys just rolled their eyes.

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

"What?!" Yelled Harry. So this was about him. Wait…

"I'm a father?" He asked. Everyone in the great hall stirred at him.. That must mean that he survived the war!

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go **_**now**_**!"**

"That sounds –" said Fred

"Exactly like –" said George

"ickle Ginniekins" they finished together. The whole hall laughed except Ginny who has turned as red as her hair.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way**

**towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's **

Dumbledore was mildly surprised that Harry would name his child after him and smiled down at the boy who also looked quite surprised.

**voice drifted back**

**to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument**

**they had started in the car.**

"**I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

All he Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuf's laughed at this while all the Slytherin's scowled. They wasn't that bad!

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"WHAT?!" Yelled all the Weasley's. Both Harry and Ginny had turned beet red because everyone was starring at them.

"Is there something you to would like to tell us?" Asked Mrs. Weasley in a happy voice. She had always hopped that they would get together and was happy that they both had someone to love.

"No… Not yet at least... No," Said Ginny in a shaky voice. She couldn't believe that she would marry her crush. It may seem like she was over Harry, but actually her crush on him was just getting bigger and bigger every year.

Meanwhile all the Weasley brothers were eying Harry suspiciously. Ginny was there baby sister and they wouldn't let her be with just anybody.

"Hurt her and we will make you pay," said Bill in a dangerously low voice, the other brothers nodded in agreement. Harry gulped nervously and nodded.

Secretly Harry was very happy about this. For the last couple of weeks he was starting to think about Ginny as a little more than just a friend.

He looked at Ginny to see her looking at him. She gave him a little smile, which he returned.

'_I can't believe I marry Ginny, I must be the luckiest man in the world' _he thought to himself.

"Could you be quieted so we could get on with the reading," Snapped Umbridge.

"**I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.**

Both Harry and Ginny groaned; he sounded so much like Fred and George or Harry's father.

"**There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"You know what they say: Every girl turns out to be like her mother," bill said. Everyone who heard him laughed, but Ginny glared at him.

**The five Potters**

Harry smiled; it was good to know that he would have a real family someday.

Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Potter and Ginny Potter… He liked the sound of the names, especially the last one.

**Approached the barrier. **

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger**

**brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment**

**later, he had vanished.**

"**You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing**

**on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"**Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

"You don't write everyday, Gin," Said Ron. "That is just embarrassing."

"Well, who was it who wanted mom to write like three to four times a week in his first year, _Ronald_?" Said Ginny and Ron scowled at her.

"**Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters**

**from home about once a month."**

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,"**

**Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Doesn't everybody –" George started.

"Like a good laugh?" Fred finished.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As**

**they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the**

**family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by**

**thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct**

**figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already**

**disappeared.**

"**Where are they?"**

"Who?" Yelled most of the hall.

**asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they**

**passed as they made their way down the platform**

"**We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

"Who will you find?" Asked Charlie confused.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces.**

**Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought**

**he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite**

**glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

The Weasley's laughed at that.

"**I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very**

**last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and**

**Albus had drawn right up beside them.**

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at**

**him.**

" Sounds like somebody we know," said Ron and looked at Hermione who blushed.

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe**

**I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund**

**the examiner."**

"Finaly!" Yelled almost half of the hall. Ron and Hermione were beet red, but both smiling.

"**No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"**As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

"Ronald!" Cried Hermione.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together**

**they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in**

**the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into**

**when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ron, don't say something like that to your child!" Said Ginny.

"**Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"See!"

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer**

**paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some**

**fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood**

**in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"**Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

"And I thought this was a good story," whispered Ron to Harry.

**was standing there with his wife and son, **

'_Very lucky girl to become a Malfoy' _thought Umbridge.

**a dark coat buttoned**

**up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized**

**the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled**

**Harry.**

Here Harry tried to imagine himself but without the scar.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him,**

**nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

'_What?'_ thought everybody. _'Potter and Malfoy acting civilized together!'_

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat**

**him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

"Ron!" Cried Hermione even though she looked happy.

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try**

**to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't**

**get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive**

**you if you married a pureblood."**

"Of course I wouldn't have anything against it if you or your kids marry a pureblood. As long as you love each other it is okay with me," Said Mr. Weasley.

"**Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley,**

**and was evidently bursting with news.**

"**Teddy's back there,"**

"Who?"

**he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder**

**into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?**

**Snogging Victoire!"**

"Who?"

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

"What?" Yelled Remus. He couldn't have a child, what if the child would turn out like him?

Meanwhile everyone (except Umbridge and the Slytherin's) were throwing congratulations at him.

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"She must be a Weasley… But whose?" Asked Hermione like she expected someone to answer.

**And I asked**

**Teddy what he was doing—"**

"He interrupted them?" Said Ginny. " He is so like Ron."

"Hey," cried Ron while everyone else laughed.

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"**

"Looks like –"

"You don't change much –"

"Ickle Ginniekins!" Everyone chuckled at that while Ginny glared at the twins for the nickname.

"—**and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away!**

**He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself**

**clear.**

"I think he made himself perfectly clear," said Harry.

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily ecstatically.**

"**Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry.**

"**Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

'_Why is he coming over so much? Why aren't I there? And his mother?'_These were the thoughts that went through Remus' head at that moment.

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with**

**Al—Teddy could have my room!"**

"No," said Harry. " He can only share a room with Albus if I want the house demolished."

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the**

**house demolished."**

"Looks like Harry doesn't change much either," said Ron while everyone else chuckled.

**He checked the battered old watch, which had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Here Harry looked confused while all the Weasley's looked sad.

"**It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

"**Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"**Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"Uhhh, you're a professor!" Shrieked Parvati and Lavender.

"Wonder what you teach?" Said Ron.

"Isn't that obvious," said Hermione and rolled her eyes.

"**But you know Neville!—"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't**

**walk into Herbology and give him **_**love**_**. . . . "**

Here Professor Sprout smiled down at her best student, who also sad with a big happy smile on his face. _'He always have loved Herbology' _she thought happily to herself.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming**

**a kick at Albus.**

"Of course!" Said Harry and Ginny with a sigh. He really seemed like a troublemaker.

"**See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

Here Harry grew nervous; they couldn't see them, could they?

"**I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

Good, they shouldn't see them in their age.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

Here Ginny huffed; she shouldn't have _permission _to kiss her own son.

**gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. **

**They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle**

**things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to**

**school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

"**See you at Christmas."**

"**By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited**

**you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've**

**learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"That is actually some pretty good advises, except 'don't duel anyone till you've learned how,' what about 'don't duel anyone at all?" Asked Hermione.

"Come on Hermione! Even if Harry said that, he would still be dueling. What would you expect with a father like Harry?" Said Ron.

"Yeah, I expect your right," said Hermione with a sigh.

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment**

**of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear**

**was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone**

**of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Here Ginny smacked Harry upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Asked Harry while rubbing his head.

"They are your eyes to!" Said Ginny with annoyance in her voice. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**Albus Severus," **

"What?!" Yelled the whole hall. Everybody knew how much Harry and Snape hated each other so why would Harry name his son after him?

Harry looked confused and a little bit disgusted by this but figured he must have a really good reason to name his son after his number two most hated professor (Umbridge was number one).

Professor Snape sad and watched Harry intently. Why would he name someone after him? Maybe if he knew… But no, how would he know about that.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear,**

**and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on**

**the train, **

Harry smiled; she really knew him.

"**you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was**

**a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"Why would you say something like that Harry?" Asked Ron with clear disbelieve in his voice.

"How should I know Ron? It's in the future," answered Harry, who was getting more and more confused.

"**But just say—"**

"—**then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

**It doesn't matter to us, Al. **

"You really are a great father, Harry," said Ginny. Harry Blushed.

"Thanks," he answered smiling at her.

**But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose**

**Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"Really?" Was said all around the hall.

"**Really?"**

"**It did for me," said Harry.**

"It did? How come you never told us, Harry?" Asked Hermione slightly hurt.

"I just thought it didn't matter," answered Harry half truly. In reality he just didn't want to tell them that he almost ended up in Slytherin, afraid they might judge him on it.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in**

**Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the**

**scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for**

**final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny**

**closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest**

**them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned**

**towards Harry.**

"Nothings changed there," groaned Harry. He really hated his fame.

"**Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to**

**look at the other students.**

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

At this everybody laughed.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry**

**walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement.**

**Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement,**

**watching his son glide away from him. . . .**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a**

**corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

"**He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**

Harry Smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched**

**the lightning scar on his forehead.**

"**I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

* * *

_**A/N: There is going to be another chapter with people's reactions **_

_**Please review so I can know if it is good or bad **_


	2. Reactions

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't know you would like it so much. **

**This chapter is Harry's POV**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

When Umbridge was done reading the whole hall broke out in whispers and talking.

Ron and Hermione were talking quietly to each other, smiling and holding hands. It seems like they finally got together and Harry was very happy for them.

Harry himself just sad there and didn't know what to do. Maybe he should talk to Ginny, who right know was talking to her mom.

Meanwhile Cho Chang was seething. How dare that little Weasley bitch steal _her _Harry! She decided to take matters in her own hands and talk to harry.

Harry turned around when he felt someone poke him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He turned around to see Cho Chang, his former crush standing. She looked a little hurt but smiled down at him.

"Hey Harry, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a couple of minutes… Alone?" Asked Cho.

He actually just wanted to talk to Ginny, but thought it would be rude to say no so he said yes and followed her out of the great hall, where she stopped and looked at him.

After a long uncomfortable silence he decided to say something first.

"So…?" He said very intelligently.

"I… I just wanted to say that I am really sorry that I couldn't go with you to the Yule ball last year… I really wanted to go with you" She said and smiled up at him.

"Oh, Err… It's fine; I hadn't anything against going with Parvati. Don't worry about it," he said a little uneasy. He looked at her a little unbelieving but also slightly curios to what she wanted.

"That's… good," said Cho even though it didn't sound like she meant it. Harry frowned and Cho took it like he was mad that she thought it was good continued. "What I really wanted to talk to you about was… I really like you, Harry," she said and took a step closer to him so that they were almost touching. Harry didn't know what to say. Had she said these things to him for a couple of months ago he would have been ecstatic, but know I felt… Nothing.

'_How can she say something like that right after she finds out I marry Ginny?' _he thought, but he didn't get to say anything because she had taken another step closer, so they actually were touching, and kissed him. Harry stood totally stiff, he didn't return the kiss but he didn't break it either.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and turned his head towards the sound so he broke the kiss.

There in the doorway stood Ginny. She looked shocked and hurt.

Harry didn't know what to do so he just stirred at her. He could see a tear running down her cheek and he wanted to hug her so she stopped crying.

But before he could so much as say a word to her, she had run past him, up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"That was awkward. I'm going back to the great hall… Are you coming, Harry?" Asked Cho like nothing had just happened.

Harry looked at her like she was crazy and then without saying a word he turned around and ran up the stairs after Ginny, leaving Cho standing there starring after him with a jalousie expression on her face.

Harry found Ginny sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She had her back towards him but he could hear that she was crying. He just stood there and looked at her for a couple of minutes, it didn't look like she had noticed him at all.

He really didn't want to hurt Ginny. He had liked her for some time and was so happy to hear that they were getting together in the future. But now it seemed like he had just screwed it all up.

He walked quietly over to her as not to startle her.

"Ginny," he said softly when he was about a feet from her. She gasped and turned around and when she saw him she hurried to whip all the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I… I just wanted to talk to you about all that we have found out, you know in the text and… yeah you know," he said not knowing what else to say. He had never been very good with girls and especially not crying girls.

"I know you are not happy about being with me in the future, but maybe that was why we got the text: To change things. And even though I am a little hurt about it I have always known that you would never like me that way, so I'm fine," said Ginny without looking at him.

Harry was shocked. She really thought that he didn't want to be with her.

"That was not what I wanted to talk to you about," he said quietly, not knowing how to say what he felt. "I wanted to say that… That I really like you," her head snapped up when he said the last part and she finally looked him in the eyes. He looked into her rich chocolate brown eyes and could see hurt, betrayal but also… Hope.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I really like you, Ginny. I have liked you for some time, but I didn't have the courage to say anything. I thought it was to late, everybody said that you were over me. And was afraid that Ron would get mad at me and never talk to me again, but I think that it is a little to late for that now," Harry said and she looked really surprised now. Her eyes were big and full of hope. "What about Cho?" She finally asked.

"I didn't kiss her," he started, but when Ginny looked like she was about to say something he continued. "_She_ kissed _me_. I liked her in my fourth year, but that was just a little crush I quickly got over. I like _you_, Ginny. No one else," he said but before he could say anything else he could feel another par of lips on his. It was Ginny and _she was kissing him_. Her lips were soft and she tasted like cinnamon. Mechanically he graphed her around the waste and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss while she put her arms around his neck.

When the need for air was too much they pulled apart. Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I like you to, Harry. I always have. People always said that I should just get over you and I tried but I just couldn't and started to like you more and more," said Ginny after a long but not uncomfortable silence. She finally looked up and Harry could see a tear running down her cheek.

He took her face in his hands and whipped the tear away with his thump and kissed her again.

They sat like that for some time, just kissing or sitting close without talking.

"Come… Let us go down to the great hall again," said Harry finally after some time. He got up and took Ginny's hand to help her up. But he kept her hand in his and together they walked down to the great hall, hand in hand.

* * *

**I can't figure out if it should end here or there should be another chapter… What do you think?**

**Review please, both good and bad **


	3. The kids

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… But with Christmas, New Year and school, I didn't really have time to write. And then I went on vacation so I didn't have a computer to write on.  
But here it is…**

**This chapter is also Harry's POV.**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

When Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall everybody stooped talking and looked at them.  
Cho looked like she was ready to burst with anger, Hermione smiled knowingly at them, Ron looked like he didn't know whether to be angry or smile at them, and Fred and George grinned at them with a mischievous look in their eyes.  
The to oldest Weasley brothers were starring at them, like they didn't know what to do. If they should stop them from being together and be the target of Ginny's legendary Bat bogey hex and _Harry Potter_. Or they could just let their sister date at the age of 14.  
When Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, people began talking again, but some was still looking at them with interest. Harry and Ginny choose to ignore this.  
"Hem… Hem…" Started Umbridge in an exceptionally sweet voice. "Now that we have read the text, I would like to…"Was all that she got to say before a big white light appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.  
You could hear some voices from the light and finally it started to fate.  
In the middle of the Great Hall stood three kids, to boys and one girl.  
The boys looked like they were first or second years, while the girl looked little to young to Hogwarts.  
Both boys had unruly black hair, but the smallest (and probably also the youngest) had piercing emerald green eyes, and the other had warm brown ones.  
The girl had shocking red hair, exactly like the Weasley's, and the same warm brown eyes as the biggest boy.  
Everybody was starring at the three kids, who now looked nervously around the hall.  
_That boy _thought Harry as he looked at the boy with the green eyes. _He looks _exactly_ like me!  
_Then the youngest boy turned to the bigger one with an angry expression.  
"This is all you fault!" He yelled. " Can't you just do one thing right?"  
The other boy looked a little taken a back at the sudden outburst and took a step back.  
"Come on Al, you know I didn't do it on purpose," he said sheepishly.  
"You always say that!" The boy, Al, snapped. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down.  
"It doesn't matter who did this," said the girl. " But how are we getting back?" she asked looking around like she was hoping to see a sign with the answer.  
"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" Al looked like he had just realised something. " What is mom and dad going to say?!" The other boy paled at Al's words and looked worried around the hall.  
All the students at Hogwarts and the teachers had been quieted under the newcomer's discussion.  
"Excuse me for interrupting," started Dumbledore. The three kids looked up at him. " But I guess it was you who sent the note?" The whole hall gasped.  
"Yes, sir," answered Al.  
"Then I guess you are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's children?" Said Dumbledore like he was used to having his student's kids come from the future. Harry and Ginny were now looking at the kids with big eyes.  
"Yes, sir. We are," answered Al again.  
Everyone was now looking at Harry and Ginny, who didn't know what to do.  
"Hey mom, dad… I guess you didn't expect to us this soon, huh?" Asked Al.  
The three newcomers' were now looking at Harry and Ginny a little wary, like they were scared they would start yelling at them.  
"I guess we should introduce us self," said Al as he looked at his younger parents and then at his siblings. " My name Albus Severus Potter and I'm 11 years old. I'm a first year in Gryffindor," The Gryffindor table cheered at this.  
"I'm James Sirius Potter. I'm 12 years old and a second year in Gryffindor," Said the oldest boy, James. The Gryffindor table cheered again.  
"Hi, I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm 10 years old, so I'm not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet," said the girl. She looked around the hall interested and Harry realised that this must be the first time she was at Hogwarts.  
Harry didn't know what to feel about this. These were his kids. His kids from the future. His and Ginny's kids. _Ginny_.  
He was suddenly very interested in what Ginny thought of all this.  
He looked at her. She was looking at the kids in interest. When she felt his eyes on her she looked at him and gave him a little smile. Harry smiled back at her, but didn't get to say anything because Dumbledore started speaking again.  
"If I may ask, how did you get here?" Asked Dumbledore. Everyone was starring curiously at the them, wondering the same.  
"With this," said Al and showed him a necklace with a broken hourglass on. Harry hadn't noticed it before; he was too interested in looking at Al's face. "James was stupid enough to push me, when he knew I had the time turner. So I fell and the hourglass started spinning… And here we are," now Al was looking angrily at James who smiled sheepishly at him.  
"But time turners can only go a couple of hours back in time, not _years_," said Hermione with disbelieve.  
"Maybe in your time, but in ours it can," said Al. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue back, but Dumbledore started talking again.  
"Where did you get the time turner? I'm sure you didn't get it to study if you are only in your first year?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Well… James stole it from dad!" Said Al accusingly and pointed at James.  
"I did not! I only borrowed it," said James with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"You know we are not allowed to touch the things dad takes home from work," snapped Al.  
"Why do you two always have to fight?!" groaned Lily. "It doesn't matter. Now we have to find out how we get back home."  
"Can I see it?" Asked Dumbledore looking at the broken time turner.  
"Sure," said Al and gave it to him.  
Nobody said something in some time. Al, James and Lily all looked awkwardly around the hall at all the people who were starring at them, while Dumbledore examined the time turner.  
"As fun as this is, I would like to get on with my day. You are dismissed," said Umbridge. The whole hall turned to look at her in surprise. Most people forgot she was there, because she was so unusually quieted.  
But nobody moved form their seat. They all wanted to know what happened next.  
"Out!" Yelled Umbridge angrily.  
Everybody slowly rose from their seat and walked out of the hall.  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione tried to take as much time as they could, but the second time Umbridge yelled 'out', they hurried out of the hall.  
They stopped just outside the doors to talk about what had happened.  
Hermione who could see the way Harry and Ginny were looking at each other, took Ron's hand, which made him smile down at her, and started walking to the common room.  
Harry and Ginny stood and gazed awkwardly at each other.  
One thing was knowing that they were going to get married and have kids with each other. Another was actually seeing their future kids.  
It was Ginny who broke the silence.  
"Looks like they finally got together," she said and looked in the direction Ron and Hermione had gone.  
"Yeah, finally," Harry said. He was glad that Ron and Hermione finally realised that they liked each other.  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and the kids walked out.  
It was Al, James and Lily.  
Harry and Ginny stopped talking and looked at them.  
They were walking over to Harry and Ginny.  
"Hey," said Al nervously.  
"H-Hi," said Ginny quietly.  
"I guess you would like to talk to us?" Asked Al. When they both nodded he spoke again. "Then lets find a more private place."  
They walked down the corridor until they found an unused classroom they could use.  
Harry cast some silence and warding spells on the door and turned around and looked at his future kids. _Wow, that sounded weird _thought Harry_ future kids.  
_Kids_._ His kids. He was a farther.  
Him. A farther.  
"Err… I guess you could ask us some questions," said Al. "But I don't think we should tell you to much about the future. You can ask about your relationship but not Voldemort, okay?"  
Harry really didn't know what to say. He looked at Ginny to see that she looked nervous but then she asked: "When did Harry and I get together in your time?"  
"Harry's sixth year," answered Lily immediately. She then looked at Harry. "You kissed her in front of the whole common room!" Ginny looked at him and he blushed.  
"So, we've been together since that?" Asked Harry.  
"Err… No," said Al. When he saw their confused looks he continued. "You broke up with Ginny in the end of sixth year. And it wasn't because Harry didn't like you," he added when he saw Ginny's hurt look.  
"Let me guess. It was for some noble reason?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, Harry didn't want Voldemort to use you against him," answered Al.  
"When did we get together again?" Asked Harry. He had to agree with his future self. It would be better if Voldemort didn't know they liked each other, so he couldn't use her against him _again_. But then again, with what everybody had just read in the Great Hall, Voldemort would probably find out soon enough.  
"After Voldemort died," answered Al.  
"Yeah, Uncle Ron said that you got all clingy and wouldn't leave each other for minute," James finally entered the conversation. He looked a little bored like there was dozens of other things he would rather do than talk to a teenage version of his parents.  
"It sounds so romantic!" Exclaimed Lily. "And mom always says it was one of the best times in her life!" Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. _She looks really cute when she blushes_ thought Harry as he looked at her.  
"When did we get married?" Asked Ginny.  
"Two years before you got me," answered James.  
"The summer after Harry became 22," added Al when he saw their confused looks.  
"And, err… Is our marriage still good? Do we still love each other?" Asked Harry nervously.  
"Yes you love each other very much. Or you say so minimum 10 times a day and probably more when we're not there," Said Al with a smile.  
"And you kiss _all the time_," Said James with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Oh I love it when you kiss!" Exclaimed Lily with a dreamy look on her face. "It's like looking at a fairytale!" Said Lily with such a dreamy look on her face that harry thought that maybe she had gotten more from Luna than just her name.  
Both Harry and Ginny were blushing now and James snickered.  
Harry was about to ask something when there was a knock on the door.  
He removed the locking and silence charms and opened the door to see Dumbledore and professor Mcgonagall standing outside.  
"We have found a way to bring the kids back to their time," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Back to their time. Already? But they just got here! He would like to talk to them some more and get to know them.  
I looked like Dumbledore knew what he was thinking because he looked at Harry and said in a soft voice: "You will see them again some day, Harry. But right now we need to get them back to their own time before we mess to much up with the time." Harry knew he was right, it just felt wrong.  
He turned around the others in the room who obviously heard what Dumbledore had said. James looked a little frightened to be going back to his parents from his time; he probably knew he would be in trouble. Lily looked relieved but also a little upset. Al also looked relieved but gave Harry a little smile. Ginny looked as upset as felt but smiled non-the less.  
Harry nodded at Dumbledore and together they all walked into the Great Hall where the rest of the teachers waited.  
"You just have to touch this and it will take you back to your own time," said Dumbledore and pulled out the now repaired time turner. "Now I think you should say goodbye!"  
Harry and Ginny hugged the kids goodbye before the kids walked over to Dumbledore.  
"We'll see you soon!" Said Al with a smile and then they all touched the time turner.  
And then with a flash of light they were gone, leaving Harry, Ginny and all the teachers alone in the Great hall.  
Harry and Ginny stood there for a long time just looking at the place where the kids disappeared, neither of them talking.  
Finally Harry felt a smaller hand take his own and looked down to see Ginny looking at him with a small smile on her face. Harry found himself smiling back and gave her hand a little squeeze.  
"Come on, we better go back to the common room," said Ginny. Harry nodded and they walked out of the hall.  
They walked back to the common room in silence. Harry was thinking about everything that had happened that day.  
Everything was going to be all right. They would win the war. Voldemort would die and Harry wouldn't have to think about that anymore. He could live just like he wanted. Like a normal boy.  
_And_, he thought as he looked at Ginny walking beside him, deep in her own thoughts, _the most beautiful and amazing girl will be with be the whole time_.  
He still couldn't believe that he would marry Ginny. The girl he had a crush on all year, the girl he thought was over him. The girl he loved.  
_Wait, what?! _Harry stopped dead in his track. _Do I love her? Already?  
_"Harry?" He looked up to see Ginny looking at him, concerned.  
He looked into her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, now filled with concern.  
_Yes_, he thought,_ I really do love her_.  
And then he kissed her.  
Not like the kiss they had shared in the common room, which was full of passion and desire.  
No, this was a kiss filled with love.  
He could feel her stiffen in surprise for a moment, but she soon kissed him back with just as much emotion as himself.  
They finally pulled apart and, forehead against forehead, they just stood there looking at each other.  
Finally Harry broke the silence.  
"Ginny… I-I…. I love you," he said softly.  
He could see her eyes widen but then she said in an equally soft voice: "I love you to."  
Harry had never thought he could be as happy as he was when she said those three words.  
He kissed her again.  
They finally walked back to the common room, hand in hand.  
_Life is good_, harry thought as he walked into the common room with a smile on his face.

* * *

**The end**

**That was the last chapter. I hope you like it.  
Please review, both good and bad :D**


End file.
